


Offspring

by Shy30SomethingLovesDeadThings



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Musical-verse, friendship fluff, post-musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy30SomethingLovesDeadThings/pseuds/Shy30SomethingLovesDeadThings
Summary: Lydia’s voice preceded her into the living room. “Beetlejuice, here, I’m giving you one of my children.”





	Offspring

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy friendship scene. Enjoy!

Lydia's voice preceded her into the living room. "Beetlejuice, here, I'm giving you one of my children."

"Eh!?" The spirit’s head jerked up so quick he hit his head on the ceiling, as he was currently climbing on top of a tall cabinet (for unknown reasons, but possibly because clearing out cobwebs was one of the only chores Beetlejuice agreed to with any regularity).

He scrambled down the cabinet and landed on the floor as Lydia crossed the room to him, holding a pot out in front of her.

He peered down at the small white ceramic. Three tiny green shoots poked up from the soil inside.

"My spider plant had children," Lydia explained, pushing the pot into Beetlejuice’s hands before he could object. "I had to put all the little offshoots into their own pots, and there's only so much space on my windowsill. So this one is yours."

He narrowed his eyes, suspecting some sort of con. He wasn't used to gifts. "Do I look like I read Better Homes & Gardens to you?"

"I thought it would be good for you to have something you could try to keep alive," she said with a shrug. Lydia didn't want to admit that Delia had been right, but her step-mother had given her a tiny spider plant offshoot in an equally tiny cup from the local farmer's market, and Lydia had been tending it for a few weeks. Having something by her bedside to look at every morning when she opened her eyes, something she could focus on making sure it didn't die, watching it grow bigger and flourish, had actually become a feat she was weirdly proud of.

Beetlejuice's eyes widened at the teen's words and Lydia almost thought she saw sweat break out on his forehead. "I-I dunno 'bout that, I'm a lot better at the other way around," he muttered, but he didn't push the pot back to her or fling it across the room (either response she had been expecting).

"It's not that hard, just put it in the window so it gets sunlight, move it away if there's a cold draft, and give it a little water like once a week. If it starts turning brown, you probably put too much in, so hold off."

"But–-"

"Okay see ya!" Lydia did a quick heel turn before the specter could get in any more objections. He could talk himself out of just about anything if she gave him the chance. She exited quickly, waving over her shoulder as a last bit of encouragement.

Beetlejuice frowned and tried hissing his displeasure at the only living thing left in the room. The spider plant didn't react.

He humphed. Looking around to ensure he wasn’t being spied on, he drifted into the next room, which had bigger windowsills than the living room, and placed the little pot in the sunlight. "There. Just sit there and, I dunno, photograsize or something," he growled, sounding displeased.

The plant still didn't react.

Beetlejuice leaned closer, eyes narrow. "You're annoying, ya know that? I'm… I'm going to name you Audrey."


End file.
